


Who will love a Death Eater?

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy is drawn to his power, and he finds himself strangely drawn towards her. What will happen when they find each during the war, and can't help themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who will love a Death Eater?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/gifts).



> I found the pairing and prompt interesting, and hope others might as well. I left the ending open since I hope I might write a second part in the future, but I didn't have more time right now.

Antonin walked past a group of Death Eaters that were waiting for the Dark Lord to appear. He, like everyone else, was anxious to find out what their next step would be, who their next victim would be.

Waiting patiently, he looked around the Great Hall, noticing that nothing had changed since he was a student. The house seating were the same, the teachers’ table the same, even the portraits on the wall were the same. He was sure that except for a few, like the muggle studies teacher, the teachers would be the same as well.

Silence descended over the Great Hall as a door opened and the Dark Lord entered the room. Slowly he walked over to the headmaster’s seat, smiling at his followers.

“You do not understand the joy I feel by seeing all of you, my followers, gathered in this room which was once supervised by none other than Albus Dumbledore.” A few Death Eaters booed, others laughed, and some clapped.

“I know you’re anxiously waiting to hear what my plans will be.” He paused long enough for people to start wondering if he was toying with them. “My first plan will be to take over England, starting with this school.” There were some murmurs in the room; Death Eaters stared at each other, wondering why the school was so important. “I heard one time that _kids are the future_ , well, I’m going to control that future.” Cheers grew once more as they understood. “Only a handful will permanently be here, the rest will be out there, tracking down wizarding families who dare to oppose me, and finding those that want to join our side.”

This time everybody was cheering. Antonin of course was happy about the plans, but he was still awaiting information about his position; he was told he would get a special job. Luckily he didn’t have to wait as the Dark Lord announced the Death Eaters who would be in charge of their own groups, and he was one of them. After calling out their names, the Dark Lord asked them to come up to look upon a few of those they would be in charge of.

Proud, Antonin walked up the dias and stared out at the crowd, enjoying the jealousy he saw in their eyes, and the admiration. That was when she caught his eyes, a girl with big brown eyes, staring directly at him.

Ignoring her, he continued to look out on the crowd, but time after time his eyes travelled back to her. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t keep his eyes away from her, there wasn’t anything special about her. She was no beauty like Mrs Malfoy, neither as interesting as Bellatrix, but there was something about her, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

After a while she turned her gaze away, and a blush blossomed on her cheeks, which intrigued Antonin even more.

The Dark Lord told his most loyal Death Eaters their assignments before allowing them to leave. Slowly he walked down the stage and headed straight towards the girl. He couldn’t help staring at her as he closed the space between them. Not wanting to seem strange, he walked straight past her, but not by far. As he was watching their Dark Lord, he took short glances over to the girl, who was still staring at him.

He always loved the attention he got from the lower rank Death Eaters, but never cared much about them personally. This time it was different, and he wanted to meet the girl.

By the end of their meeting, he still didn’t know who she was, but quickly had an idea when Draco stopped next to her to chat. If she was as old as Draco, he might be interested in getting to know her, but if she was younger he would look another way, he had no taste in very young girls.

Knowing now that someone knew the girl, he had an idea of how to learn her name, as well as age. When the Dark Lord finished, some of the Death Eaters left, while others stayed because they were invited to dine with him. Casually, Antonin walked over to Draco. “Isn’t it good to be back here Draco?” He asked the boy, who didn’t seem to be happy about the situation.

Turning his eyes away, Draco replied. “Yes.” The girl never took her eyes away from Antonin, not even when he stared into hers.

“And who might you be?” Antonin asked.

“Pansy Parkinson,” she confessed in a girlish tone. So now he had a name, all that was left was her age.

“Are you a classmate of Draco’s?” She barely blinked as he spoke directly to her, which told him a lot about her. Clearly she admired him; why else would she stare at him that way? It didn’t take long before she responded, but this time it was with a nod. Glad she was legal, or would soon be, he found her slightly more interesting.

Looking at her body, he noticed she had no Dark Mark. “I see you don’t have the Mark yet, so I’m guessing you’re still new,” he asked as he nodded towards her arm. Looking at her own arm, she nodded again.

Antonin’s next question was interrupted by the Dark Lord telling them the food was ready. He thought he would have another chance to ask her questions while they ate, but Draco had to destroy the moment as well by telling her they were supposed to be somewhere else. He watched her as she looked from Draco to him, clearly not happy about having to leave, but she didn’t refuse Draco.

“Goodbye Dolohov,” Draco said before he turned away and left.

“Bye,” Pansy said in a slightly unhappy tone. Not wanting to seem like an idiot by stopping her, he nodded, which brought a smile upon her lips before all he could see was her back.

 _Why do I find a girl as young as her interesting_ , he asked himself? He wasn’t a great looking man and didn’t have many female fans, so he couldn’t understand how she was interested. The strange thing was that he was interested in learning more about her as well; clearly some of Bella’s madness had rubbed over to him.

Shaking his head, he decided to leave since he was no longer in a mood to eat.

-o-

The next time he saw the young girl was a few weeks after their first meeting. Antonin was back at Hogwarts to inform the Headmaster about some secret plans the Dark Lord had, when he walked past a group of girls that caught his attention. It wasn’t the group that he found interesting, but a girl he had met before. Stopping and turning towards them he could see that several were uneasy by his presence, but not her.

“How are you, girls?” he asked, directing the question more towards Pansy, than the others.

“Fine,” Pansy answered after clearing her throat.

Smiling, Antonin wondered just how deep her admiration was. “And how do you find the new school? I will imagine it’s good to be free of mudbloods.” This time several of the girls nodded. Not that Antonin was interested in hearing their opinions as much as Pansy’s. “I wonder if you would show me the way to the Headmaster’s office. I’m afraid I’ve forgotten the way, since it’s been years since I was a student.” He very well knew his way, he was a regular student there in his last five years of Hogwarts.

“I can do that,” Pansy answered.

“Ladies,” Antonin nodded towards the other girls, who seemed to be either confused, frightened or charmed by his behaviour.

They didn’t walk fast, which gave him the chance to look at her, and try to find the reason why he found her so fascinating.

“Does it hurt?” Her voice cut through his thoughts and brought him back to reality.

“Does what hurt?” he asked.

“Taking the mark.” Smiling at her innocent question, he grabbed his sleeve and pulled it up, revealing his Dark Mark.

“Hurts as hell, but it’s a small price to pay.” Nodding, she looked away while he covered his mark again. “Thinking of joining?” he asked. One of his goals was to get as many people to take the Mark as possible, which was one of the many reasons he was favored by the Dark Lord.

“I don’t know,” she answered, which wasn’t the answer he wanted, but it was better than no.

A few seconds later, after they had walked in complete silence, she asked Antonin a question he never expected to hear “Can I touch it?”

He was still shocked, but managed to act normal. Stopping in the middle of the staircase, he revealed his Dark Mark again.

She stared at it for a few seconds before lifting her hand and slowly reaching for it. The way she reached, like it was too important to just swipe her finger across, made his body respond in a way he hadn’t thought was possible. Glad that his robes were hiding his growing bulge, he watched her as she carefully laid two fingers on top of his mark and slowly trailed the snake.

Antonin struggled to stay quiet as she only touched the skin on his forearm. She was, of course, not unaffected herself; Antonin saw her breasts rise and fall faster than before, there was more colour to her cheeks, and her eyes were almost glazed the few times she looked at him.

Reaching the end of the snake she continued to hold her fingers on his skin as she looked up at him. They stared at each other, knowing that the innocent situation had turned heated. Antonin wanted to pull her towards him, and push his lips against hers, he wanted to lift her skirt and take her across the banister, and he wanted to hear her scream in pleasure.

His fantasies remained just that, as they were interrupted by a group of students walking their way. Not wanting to be caught in the moment, they quickly withdrew from each other. “We better be on our way,” Antonin said. Pansy nodded and continued on her way up the stairs. By walking in front of him he was able to get a look at her body, which he now found more interesting than before. She wasn’t tall, or thin, but he still wondered how it would be to have her riding him, and how his arms would fit around her waist.

They soon reached the Headmaster’s office and turned towards each other. “You’d better be heading back to your friends,” Antonin said. “They might wonder if I’ve killed you by now.”

Laughing, she nodded. “It was nice seeing you again,” Pansy said.

“Pleasure was all mine,” Antonin replied.

They said their goodbyes, but they were still standing there, staring at each other. If he could, he might have pulled her into a vacant classroom, but he wouldn’t, for several reasons. He was on a mission to inform the Headmaster about the Dark Lord’s plans, and she was still a student.

It wasn’t until another group of students were walking their way that they finally managed to break apart. Waving, she turned around and left, leaving Antonin completely alone.

Knowing he couldn’t waste the rest of the day, Antonin spoke the password and entered the Headmaster’s office, where Snape was patiently waiting for his news.

-o-

Three months passed before Antonin would return to Hogwarts. At times he wanted to go to only find her, but changed his mind when he realised how it would look like.

While he wanted to return to the school, there were many new members to the Death Eaters ready to be marked by the Dark Lord. Every time he heard someone new was waiting he would try to get information about who the persons were, to see if she was amongst them. Seeing her there, waiting for her Mark, was highly unlikely since the Dark Lord allowed only a few students to join while they were still at school, and unless her parents were Death Eaters she wouldn’t be allowed to become a member until after she graduated.

One day the Dark Lord asked for him. Obediently Antonin went to him. When his Lord told him his next assignment, to go back to Hogwarts and tell Snape their next mission, he struggled to act like his assignment wasn’t exciting him.  
Quickly he left the Dark Lord and apparated to Hogwarts. Walking across the snowy entrance of Hogwarts, he search for Pansy but couldn’t find her anywhere. Thinking she was occupied in a class he tried to forget about her as he headed to tell Snape about the next plans.

Snape was the same bastard as before, if not even more so, after he was positioned as a headmaster. Antonin heard that when he was offered the position, Snape wasn’t eager to take it, using the excuse that he hated kids to be released of his duty. If the Dark Lord came to Antonin and offered to make him headmaster he wouldn’t care if he hated kids, he would take the position and use the power that came with it.

Not wanting to spend more time in the school than he needed to, Antonin walked through the fresh snow towards the exit. He had almost reached the gates when he heard someone calling. Stopping he turned around and saw Pansy standing with another girl by the castle wall.

Walking away from the gates, Antonin headed straight towards her. “You called?” he said. Pansy had her hands in her pockets as she smiled by his remark, and her friend giggled.

“Do you need help finding your way out?” she asked with a smirk. Her friend giggled as Pansy took a step closer to him, not trying to hide what she really wanted: for them to be alone.

“That would be nice, think I’ve lost my way already;” Antonin replied, playing along with her little game. Telling her friend she would be back in a bit, Pansy walked with Antonin the short distance to the gates.  
Not wanting to stand so everybody would see them, Antonin pulled her behind a wall right before the gates. Completely alone, he could finally study her. He could see that there was some change in her; she had matured over the last few months. She was no longer the insecure girl who feared her friends would look at her strangely if she flirted with an older man.  
Suddenly the secure woman disappeared and the insecure girl returned. Pansy was yet again blushing. “You wanted me alone?” he asked, hoping she wasn’t too embarrassed to answer.

Because she was back to the blushing stage, he didn’t expect her next move. Taking a step forward, she placed her hand on Antonin’s chest and stared into his eyes. Returning the gaze, he placed his hand across hers. As he was caressing her hand, he felt his cock grow beneath his robes. _Why does she affect me like this? Why does a touch make me hard?_ He asked himself, but feared his questions would never be answered.

With his other hand he reached for her chin, softly caressing it before tracing the bone line up to her cheek. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, looking like she was ready to kiss him. Swallowing from the excitement of the situation, Antonin leaned down to her lips, pressing his dry lips against her soft and sticky ones. He was about to pull back when he felt her warm and wet tongue against his lips, asking for permission to enter. Excited, Antonin opened his mouth and let her explore.

While she was occupied wrestling his tongue with her own, he moved the hand from her cheek around her waist and pulled her closer until there was no space between them. The kissing became more intense as the seconds passed. Before they knew it Antonin was pushing her body against the wall, running his hand over her robe, automatically searching for the nice and firm breasts that were hidden behind her thick winter robe. Grabbing her breast, he managed to make her moan deep into his mouth.

Before he had a chance to do more they were interrupted by his Mark burning.

He found it a difficult task to pull away from her; luckily he managed to stop himself before too much time had passed. Taking a few steps away from Pansy, he realised just how much older she looked while in ecstasy. 

The Mark burned again, which meant the Dark Lord was becoming impatient. If he hadn’t called a second time, Antonin feared he would forget she was still a student and take her right there.

“He’s calling,” Antonin said, disappointed.

“I’ve been thinking about taking the Mark,” she said randomly, cutting him off before he was going to say his goodbye.

“You shouldn’t” Antonin said, surprising her. The truth was that he had thought about her for a long time, and he discovered that he didn’t want her to destroy herself by becoming a Death Eater.

When he first made the discovery, he thought he had lost it. _I want everyone to support the Dark Lord, so why would I make an exception for her?_ He made another discovery that day, which was that his heart could hold something he had never experienced before. Some might say he’s in love, but he knew it was more like the need to protect her.

“Why?” she asked in a hurt tone.

“Not if you’re thinking of joining because of me.” He didn’t care if others joined because they were in love with a Death Eater, but he didn’t want Pansy to do it for him, he didn’t feel worthy of that kind of affection.

“I thought you wanted me to take the Mark,” she continued.

Not wanting her to know that he feared something might happen to her, he decided to say it in a different way. “That was before all of this,” he said as he animatedly waved his hand in between them. She stared at him with sad eyes until Antonin feared she would cry. Not wanting to be responsible for her tears, he changed his mind and decided to admit some of his fears. “I just don’t want anything bad happening to you.”

Her sad expression changed into something happier, which calmed Antonin. “You don’t?” she asked as a smile crept upon her lips.

The snow started falling once more and small flakes settled on her skin, melting almost as quickly as they were in contact with her soft and warm skin.

Glad she wouldn’t start crying, Antonin returned the smile. “You better head back,” he said shortly after the confusion was sorted. He thought she would turn and leave without another word, but she surprised him by moving in front of him and reaching for a kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist he held her there for a long time.

Eventually they managed to part and she returned to her friend. Antonin stared at her a few seconds before he disapparated from back to the Dark Lord, just in time for him to call on him the third time.

-o-

After the Christmas meeting with Pansy, Antonin was sadly occupied with the war. The Dark Lord never gave him the order to go back to school, which Antonin wasn’t that happy about. Instead he was sent out on quests with the Death Eaters he was in charge of to find the families who were still fighting against the Dark Lord.

He wouldn’t mind his tasks if he knew when the next time he could see her would be, but the Dark Lord did not show any interest in Hogwarts as he was occupied searching for Potter. At least Antonin heard news about the school from other Death Eaters and knew she was safe, which was all he could ask for while being in the situation he was. Knowing that, he didn’t mind heading into dangerous situations where the outcome might just as well be death.

“There are rumours saying Harry Potter is hiding in Hogwarts,” the Dark Lord said one day in the beginning of May. “This is his time to die, prepare for battle.”

It was like ice ran through his veins when he realized just what the Dark Lord asked them to do, they would attack Hogwarts, where Pansy currently was. His biggest worry was the Death Eaters, not all cared who they killed as long as they could use their spells on them, and the Giants barely saw the difference between Death Eaters and enemies. There was no possible way of getting to her before the attack, and that thought scared him more than anything in his life.

Knowing there was nothing he could do; Antonin prepared himself for the battle, knowing that it might be the end of him, determined to look for her at every opportunity he got, and if he did find her, he would flee.

-o-

“Did you hear?” a girl told her friend which was sitting next to Pansy, catching her attention. “All the ghosts and portraits are talking about it; there will be a battle soon.”

Her friend gasped. “Here, now?”

Pansy didn’t hear the rest of the conversation as she was occupied thinking about Antonin. If it was true, then he would be by the Dark Lord’s side, fighting.

She knew their romance might be foolish, but she couldn’t help herself, he was perfect. She admitted he wasn’t the best looking guy, but the way he walked, the way he walked was all about power, which was what Pansy saw the day he entered the Great Hall and that attracted her more than good looks.

At first she thought it was only a fascination that would never be satisfied, but then he showed interest in her, and then her feelings grew into a crush.

The only way they could be together was if the Dark Lord won, and that meant a lot of bad things would happen to a lot of people, whether she liked those people or not. She was a Slytherin, and Pureblood as well, but that didn’t mean she wanted others to be tortured and killed in order for her to have a pure society, she only wanted them gone.

Minutes passed where they knew nothing about what would happen. Nobody said it, but they all feared their future. It was one of the portraits that told them to get dressed because there was a meeting being held in the Great Hall.

Not wanting to waste more time in the dungeon than needed, everyone ran to their cloaks and headed up to the Great Hall.

It seemed like everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, students, teachers, ghosts, portraits. Pansy could see that the youngest students were the most frightened, which was understandable since they had not been around long enough to experience the problems that followed Potter.

McGonagall shortly informed them about what happened, how Severus Snape was no longer there, and how the students would be evacuated. Pansy almost wanted to stay in order to find Antonin, only changing her mind as soon as she realised how foolish the plan was.

Then, the most awful voice ran through the school. She had not heard his voice before, but instantly knew who it belonged to- with the coldness in his voice, which seemed to run deep in her soul. He demanded they hand over Harry Potter, telling them nobody would get hurt if they did as he wanted.

That was her opportunity, her only chance, if she could hand him over then she and Antonin could be together.

Standing up, she pointed at Harry and screamed. “But he’s there! Potter’s there! Someone grab him!”

At first she believed the other students planned to grab him, but instead they stood between her and Potter, sending her some nasty looks. She didn’t fear the mass of students at first, but then they pulled out their wands. _I only want Antonin to be safe_ , she thought to herself as she prepared herself for some nasty curses.

Luckily for her, McGonagall quickly ordered Mr. Filch to evacuate them first.

Feeling awful for her outburst, but at the same time fearing what would happen to Antonin, she obediently followed the caretaker. All she could think of as they were led away from the Great Hall, away from where the battle would be held, was that she would not know the fate of Antonin, and that she would not see him one last time.

All she wished for as they were led through the cold halls of Hogwarts was that she wanted to see him once more, to feel his arms around her, and to feel his lips on hers. All she wanted was to spend time with the one person she loved who was not of her own blood.

Looking back at the school one last time, she knew that whatever the result would be, the school would be changed forever, as would her life.


End file.
